Hobby
by ApplePieL
Summary: AU. Levi is Eren's crossdressing room mate and one day, Eren walks him on him dressed up as a girl. what happens next? smut, lemon, lime, dorks frick fracking, first time writing sexy times. I will only be posting this in fanfiction and tumblr. ((DEDICATED TO SEVENTHSUMMER ))


**/blushes furiously/  
****first time writing smut omfg its hard man.**

**/hides behind pillow/ dont flame me pl i fan hue.. anyways.. i dont have a beta for this so tolerate my grammar and i hope nobody hates on this or anything :L**

**WHOA 3.5K WORDS? THATS LIKE THE LONGEST ONE SHOT I WROTE AYY LMAO**

**I DONT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION.**

******RIREN SMUT. DONT LIKE? DONT READ.**

**I ONLY HAVE TUMBLR AND FANFICTION. I DONT HAVE OTHER ACCOUNTS.**

* * *

Eren stilled.

The sight before him had taken the water out from his throat entirely. He swallowed, not only to rehydrate his throat, but to also bite back his arousal. Ever since they became roommates in college, Levi had told him about his little hobby that he would do when Eren is not in the dorm. He promised to never show him that sight, mainly because his crossdressing will turn all men gay, or at least what he said. Not that he wasn't gay before he saw what he is seeing. All the laughing and scoffing at that single comment crumbled down when he saw the girl Levi.

His senior always had a small frame, but he didn't know that he could look so petite, especially not when he had been kicking him when he cleaned wrongly. His hair, sleek raven, ventured down to his spine. His eyes are blue, coloured by contacts. Mascara coated eyelashes batted at him in shock. He knew he always thought of Levi more than just a senior, but he didn't really dwell on it.

Never mind that, Eren thought, eyes venturing downwards. He is wearing a shirt, much bigger than his size. The sleeves go over his hands, and drooped slightly. The "headhole" was way too big, and it drooped over one of his shoulders, exposing alabaster skin and a strap that seems to be from a bra, based on the outline on the slightly transparent shirt. He looked absolutely ravishing, his body just begging to be tainted. Apparently he wasn't wearing anything below his waistline, but nevertheless, he smirked tauntingly.

"You have a boner," Eren's eyes flicked down, flushing furiously.

"Brat," Eren quickly made his escape. This is not happening. Nope, not today.

"Oi, brat!" He ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it ferociously, as if the door had insulted him. He then stomped to the bathroom, taking off his jeans.

* * *

Levi sighed. That straight brat probrably is running away or crying in the shower or something. He fucked up. He knew Eren was ending class early, he knew. Never should have done this. He sighed. Disregarding the consequences, he kicked down the door to Eren's room, and waltzed in. He was not on his bed. Instead, running water splashed in his bathroom, and the door was wide open. Stupid brat washing away all of the gay from his body? Taking off his wig and setting it aside, he walked over to the bathroom.

"Look, ki-" As soon as he looked inside, he figured he made a big mistake.

First, the kid's body glistened with a mix of water and sweat, sitting at a corner of the shower. Secondly, the boy's back pressed flush on the wall, hands tightly around his... Oh shit that thing is majestic. He crossdresses, he had guys mistake him for a woman, sure. He did give some of them handjobs, blowjobs, etcetera. But shit that is beautiful. A portion of it is blocked by that shitty brat's hand, but the rest of it that could be seen is just... The shaft is long, in comparison to his hand. It throbbed in his hand and shook slightly at the stimulation. The tip is pinkish, with the perfect head and a well rounded shape to it.

Shit.

"L-Levi-san...! I'm sor-" Before he could finish, Levi stalked over and engulfed his lips with his own. Eren made a sound of shock and after a moment, he melted into a pile of goo, hands wandering to the other's hips. Levi teeth grazed against Eren's lower lip, and he got the clue, opening his mouth. Almost immediately, Levi's tongue slithered into the warm cavern, prodding around everywhere. Eren moaned deliciously, making Levi's tongue vibrate. He flinched at that , clinging onto Eren's neck to make it stay in place. Tongues battled for dominance, though the experienced had obviously won. They split regretfully, catching their breath. Eren flushed a deep red, and Levi had a little bit of pink dusted on his face. Right after that, he noticed something strange. The shirt Levi was wearing had yellow marks on it. If it was new, it would be pure and perfect. Realisation struck him.

"Is... is that my shirt?" "What if it is?" Eren's breath hitched. Levi was wearing his shirt, a shirt that he had claimed to be the dirtiest in the world.

His shirt.

A sudden possessive urge came crashing down on him, and Eren greedily attacked Levi's neck, taking him by surprise. Licking on a spot before latching on to it, Levi shivered at the warm feeling. The shower was still crashing onto the two, and Levi's shirt was drenched through, and Eren could see the lines of muscle, and... he gulped. Pert nipples stood erect and poking from his shirt. His emerald eyes flicked back to onyx ones, asking silently for permission. Those dark eyes seemed even darker than usual, clouded by lust and dilated from their situation. He nodded, grabbing at Eren's face, leaning in again. Bruised lips met in another searing kiss, and coppery blood from those bitten lips filled his taste buds with an unfamiliar taste. Eren grunted, pulling away, and grabbing at the shirt, tearing it open in his haste.

"Hey... don't you dare waste shirts when we're doing it next time.." Eren chuckled, licking at the other's chest, feeling the muscles tighten below him. They shivered slightly at the feeling of Eren on top, and Eren smiled.

Levi pushed him slightly, letting him lean on the wall again. "I'm not bottom,"

"I'm not either,"

"Too bad," Levi smirked. "I'm older and more experienced,"

"Yeah, only by two years!" The 18 year old struggled, but it was all in vain. Despite cosplaying, Levi was much stronger than Eren. Levi trailed tiny, small touches down Eren's body, feeling him shudder. The touches made Eren's skin seem like on fire, burning a trail slowly all the way down. One of his nails accidentally brushed against a nub on his chest, and Eren groaned aloud, arching his back slowly towards him. "Ohh, not bad," Levi hummed, touching it slightly again, pleased when Eren jerked slightly. "C-Come on..." "How impatient, you brat," Levi breathed into his ear, smirking when Eren convulsed. Levi grabbed the shower knob, turning off the water. His lips latched onto a pert nub, prodding at the tip, and Eren cried out wantonly. Who knew the boy was so sensitive? He needs to beat that out of him. His index finger and thumb found their way to the other one, twisting it somewhat painfully. Eren wiggled, whining at this point.

"L-Levi-san..." His manhood jerked at the groan. He growled into the nipple, sending vibrations throughout his body, ripping out another moan from the boy.

"Ah.. wait... no-" He stopped there, mewling. The hand on his nipple had suddenly ventured to his dripping hard-on. He gripped his shaft gently and firmly, moving slowly. down, then up again, thumbing the tip. His mouth left the nipple, just staring at Eren's reaction. Saliva drooled down Eren's lips, and Levi went to lick it away. This is probrably the only time he will get dirty for someone else, and this is... definitely worth it. While toying with his nether area, Levi bit at his neck, suckling on that particular area until there was a bright red bite mark. "Hah.. don't... l-leave marks..."

"Did I tell you to speak?" Levi growled, stopping his hand and Eren's hips from moving.

"Nyahyhnnaannnnhh," Eren made a sound of frustration, scratching at Levi.

"Where is my apology?"

"Ahnnnnnn... sowrwy.." Eren's face was flushed pure red. Sweat and water mixed with tears dribbled down his face, and the shower was filled with their musky scent. Normally, as his room mate, Levi had called him stinky, pig, and many other pet names. However, this is probrably the only times where he would take in the scent happily. Letting go of his shaft, he took a hold of both of Eren's twitching hands, holding it at his chest with an iron grip.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ahhnnnnn..."

"I can give you choices," Levi leaned over and gently kissed his inner thigh. "It's either here, or..."

Levi looked up, blowing a puff of warm air at his member. Eren shivered, biting his lower lip.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"M-My cock," "Hmm?"

"S-suck on it.." "Suck on what?"

"S-suck on my c-cock," Chuckling, Levi licked tentatively at the tip, taking in the head. He swirled his tongue around it like a lollipop, tasting the pre on the tip. Meanwhile, Eren was thrashing about, trying to get more into Levi's mouth, but was held down by his hand on his hips.

"Nngn," Eren bit on his lip, muffling himself, gasping in horror when Levi's slim fingers poked their way into his mouth, opening it. He tasted his own blood from his lip, and the salty tang of sweat. Those fingers then left his mouth. Levi licked his way up the shaft, making Eren grunt. He chuckled at the reaction, then took his head into his mouth again. Painfully slow, he dragged his lips, hollowed his mouth, and pushed down half way. Eren moaned, wriggling and thrusting his hips up, but it was all in vain. Levi just smirked to himself. Eren's hands found his way to his hair, pulling at it slowly, and Levi doesn't mind for once. Levi created a slow rhythm, lifting his head up and down, gripping the bottom of the shaft with one hand. Eren cried, moaned, whimpered, screamed, everything, trying to make Levi go faster for goodness sake, and he did, hastening his speed after a while. As he let go of the shaft, Eren groaned in disappointment. He was so close, too close. His member throbbed, erect to the point where he have to let go, or he might just faint. Levi looked him straight into his eyes, green meeting black, and snickered.

"What a whore," he licked his lips.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please.. just let me go already, put your fucking mouth on my dick and suck it til I forget my name," Eren glared, though it's more of a cry than a demand.

Levi's eyes glinted.

"Not bad," His mouth found its way to his cock again. Eren whimpered. He pressed at his hips with both hands, preventing them from moving up. Levi's eyes flicked up, looking at Eren dead in the eyes. He moved down, inch by inch, and Eren tried to be quiet, he really did. He wriggled, swallowing his spit. His body burnt, lit on fire by Levi's sinful mouth. When his lips reached the bottom, Levi closed his eyes. His throat clenched, letting out a lengthy moan, making the whole of his manhood vibrate, ripping a scream out of Eren, as he came into Levi's throat. Streams after streams of semen splattered into the warm cavern, and it seemed like forever until it stopped. Dragging his mouth up and cleaning the length of any of the liquid, he swirled it around his mouth, tasting a little of sweet and bitter, before spitting it onto his hand.

At first Eren was insulted, but he wiped that thought away when Levi rubbed his fingers together, prying open his ass with the other hand. His lubricated hand head down, rubbing around his puckered hole, which is twitching from stimulation. His limp penis is slowly turning into its original hardened state, much to his displeasure. Since when was he so submissive anyways? Grabbing his hand, Eren took Levi's lubricated index finger, pushing it inside of himself, his breath quickened at the sensation. Levi was shocked, really. He didn't expect Eren to be that daring. Not at all. Butshitheissotight. His hole was squeezing his finger half to death. Levi's cock tingled at the anticipation that he's going into that hole. Eren guiding his finger seemed so arousing... Taking another finger, Eren inserted it inside, groaning, bucking his hips. His legs seemed to shake, wanting to close in, but controlling just for Levi to have his way with him. Just that makes Levi quiver, a little overwhelmed himself. He took hold of his middle finger, sticking it in with the index

. "Nngnn..." Eren flinched at the sudden pain. The pain is masked by the feeling of Levi being inside of him. He is surely not small, though his frame seemed to be. He is probrably about as big as Eren. Though not as long, it is fatter. Without Eren telling him what to do, thise two fingers seemed to touch everywhere inside of him. Index and mid connected, then disconnected, scissoring his insides. Though it doesn't necessarily feel good, Eren is too bothered by excitement to care. Adding his ring finger, Eren let go of his hand. Levi knows what to do, and he is good at it. That makes Eren a little sad. Had he done this with someone before? A pang of jealousy struck his heart like an arrow piercing through its victim. Does this mean anything to him? Nonetheless, its not the time to care about petty feelings like that. His lidded eyes looked up wearily. He was even more sensitive compared to a few moments ago. Perhaps he finally calmed down from his orgasm from earlier, then got up again. This however, probrably will make him feel better than normal.

"Eren..." Eren's eyes opened in shock. This is the first time Levi had actually said his name. His name. Not just any name like "brat" or anything like that.

"... I can't hold back anymore..." His heart leaped a little at the look on his face. It was adorable, really. His eyes were lidded, angry at himself for not having control, somewhere along that line.

"...I'm sorry," Removing his fingers, Eren groaned, somewhat in disappointment at the empty feeling. That is quickly replaced by a much bigger thing, easing its way into his ass.

"Oh... God-Ahh-haaa..!" Tossing his head back, his back arched. His whole body convulsed. His hands grabbed at the floor, scratching it, trying to tolerate Levi's length. Levi had never seen such an arousing sight, ever. He definitely did not expect his first penatration, or the most arousing sight coming from the brat - his brat.

"God is too formal, Levi-san is good enough," he smirked, unmoving to let him adjust to his size. Eren don't have time to come up with a retort as he writhed under the shorter raven, groaning and bucking his hips. And fuck. He is tighter than he had anticipated. The ring of muscles tightened and loosened again and again, and Levi tried to not just thrust into him repeatedly right there. He want to love the brat, not break the brat. He slowly pushed in entirely, both sighing when the whole of it is inside.

"L-Levi..." Levi didn't even give him shit for not addressing him as a proper elder. He was too preoccupied with trying to be smooth with this, trying not to act like a total virgin he actually is in this aspect. It was difficult. Stars blurred his vision momentarily as they both waited in anticipation for Eren to relax and get used to the feeling of a freaking rod jammed up his ass. As he relaxed slowly, Levi was truly afraid to move. What if he accidentally lose it? What if he... made Eren hate him?

"Levi... san..." Looking back up at Eren again,straight into turquoise, helpless, submissive eyes, Levi felt the last string in his body snap. Pulling out entirely, Levi thrusted back in.

"A-ahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Levi stared up at Eren.

"You okay?"

Eren covered his mouth with the back of his hand, looking over at a bar of soap left messily on the floor, shaking his head.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No..." Eren covered his eyes.

"Don't lie to me you shitty brat," Plucking his hands from his eyes, he looked in surprise. Those eyes don't display pain, not at all. They were clouded with happiness, with lust, anything but pain. They were red, tears streamed down, to flushed cheeks and chapped up lips. The sight almost milked him dry right there, but instead, Levi snapped back, thrusting back in. Eren muffled his mouth, letting out a silent scream. Levi had known about the prostate, which is a gland in the human male, and they said it was difficult to reach. Well, it seems to be a lie then. Slamming into that spot over and over again, Levi leaned down to his neck. He bit down, sucking harshly.

"You're squeezing me you brat," Levi mumbled.

"I-It's n-Ah!-not my f-fault..." Eren trembled. "M-Move!"

"No," Eren whined, grinding against the rod in his ass, beckoning him to move. However, Levi wouldn't budge. He looked at him with lidded eyes, anticipating something.

"M-Move already! I'll be dead by the time you do something!"

"No," he hissed. "You want to get something, you do something for it,"

Growling, Eren got up, pulling out the dick from his ass. He turned, rolling so that he perched on top of his senior. Seating on top of his penis, he dropped down on it, groaning and grabbing his shoulder. Eren whimpered. In his angle, Levi was truly beautiful. His skin glowed in the sweat, hair plastered to his forehead. His face slightly tinted a shade of pink, his eyes screwed tight to feel the most of the moment. He dragged it up, then slammed back. He arched his back, letting out a moan. Looking down at Levi, he mewled. Looking at Levi come undone is more seductive than anything in the world. That was it. For the third time, Eren screamed, this time louder than the first two. Spurts of semen splattered Levi's chest. The feeling of Eren clenching around him was glorious. He opened his eyes to see him come for the second time that day. After a few more thrusts, he muffled a yelp, which Eren caught on to.

"E-Eren..."

* * *

Panting lightly, the two cleaned themselves off. Eren could hardly feel his legs, which collapsed many times. Cleaning off the sticky liquid in his ass was more than interesting.

"Levi-san! How the hell do you even clean this out?!"

"Somehow, some way, I have never been bottom so I don't know,"

After getting dressed, he looked at the time. It was 3pm in the afternoon. Limping all the way out of the bath room, Eren slowly rolled on the bed, groaning.

"I'm sorry,"

Eren looked at Levi, pouting. "You're not even sorry,"

Levi walked over to his bed, lying on it beside Eren and planting a kiss between his brow.

"Shitty brat..." Eren closed his eyes. The exhausted boy immediately fell asleep. Levi set the alarm on his phone to 6, when it's time for dinner, and hugged Eren gently. Is this love? My heart is beating and I can't seem to calm it down. So this is love. To be honest, Levi doesn't really mind loving Eren.

* * *

During dinner, the duo were sent many glances, either of disgust or happiness. Eren and Levi sat on a table with their friends, which shot them looks too. Apparently the screams had been heard by everyone on the campus. Levi seemed to be fine with it, but Eren squirmed under their looks.

"Eren..."

"Ah... yes?" Looking at Hanji, who was sitting across from him, he looked around. All eyes were on him.

"Who's bottom?" Eren flushed a deep red.

"He is," Levi said stoicly, pointing at Eren. Slamming the table, Eren stood up.

"Levi-san!"

"What, is it not true?"

"You can't just tell anyone that!"

"Yes I can,"

Armin sweatdropped.

"At least they aren't acting all lovey-dovey," Armin giggled. "That would be weird,"

"You midget... I will kill you..." Mikasa grabbed her fork.

"Ah, wait Mikasa!"

"Gayboy,"

"Jean, don't act as if you aren't gay yourself," Marco sweatdropped.

"It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Children,"

Most were happy for the new couple, minus a few jealous girls crushing on Levi and a few homophobes. Nevertheless, Eren would be quite in pain for the rest of his days.


End file.
